Project Summary/Abstract The goals of the MBRS program are [unreadable]to increase the numbers of underrepresented minority faculty, investigators and students engaged in biomedical and behavioral research, and to broaden the opportunities for underrepresented minority faculty and students for participation in biomedical and behavioral research.[unreadable] These goals are integral to the long-term, institutional commitment of Hunter College to diversity, and thus, the College proposes to continue, expand and improve its MBRS supported RISE program. The MBRS Program, which has been in existence at Hunter College since 1981 has produced approximately 63 PhDs from students who are underrepresented in science disciplines, and an additional 38 students are enrolled in PhD Programs. In this renewal, we propose to continue our Undergraduate Research Training Program (10 supported students) and our Graduate Student Training program (16 supported students). At both the undergraduate and graduate level, trainees who are underrepresented in science (African-American and Hispanic, primarily) receive intensive research experiences in laboratories engaged in nationally funded, competitive, state of the art, biomedical science research. Participating Departments include Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology. At the undergraduate level, the program also involves intensive mentoring by a faculty member and other enrichment activities intended to enhance science performance and to inspire and motivate students to seek advanced degrees in science (PhDs) and research careers. At the graduate level, it provides an environment which promotes the achievement of a PhD and future science careers. In addition, Undergraduate students attend at least one extramural summer research program either at The College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University or at other sites in the USA. A number of specific objectives are detailed in the specific aims section and the evaluation plan in order to achieve program goals. The most important aims include increasing entrance into PhD programs by RISE undergraduates from 40 to 50% of program participants and increasing the number of PhDs received/year by graduate students by 25% (from 2/yr to 2.5/yr). At the graduate level, 90% of students awarded a PhD will enter post-doctoral programs. Students in the Physics Graduate Program will receive tutoring and assistance to pass the qualifying exams in order to increase the number of participating students from this department by 30% (from 3 to 4). Two masters students will be supported yearly and 75% of them will enter PhD programs. The proposed program will continue Hunter College's tradition of graduating large numbers of minority students who become graduate students, post doctoral fellows and faculty members engaged in science research at numerous colleges and universities in NYC and elsewhere in the USA. Project Narrative Undergraduate college students and graduate students (enrolled in Ph.D. programs) will receive research training in biomedical areas. Thus, this program will educate and train the next generation of scientists who engage in research to benefit public health.